


无题

by chouchoukbs0131



Category: shumi - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouchoukbs0131/pseuds/chouchoukbs0131





	无题

网站的随机cp梗。  
包含了：今天提供的素材：今晚住我家吧  
三梗系列：乐谱 只用了一个  
限定开头结尾（这个比较特殊所以我用了分段，也算是开头结尾了）一觉醒来，枕边的人已经不见和直到最后我一无所有  
还有一个浴室paly的梗。

“今晚住我家吧。”

叶舒华看着眼前的人，看似随意的开口。

她忽略赵美延惊讶的眼神，单手撑着下巴眼睛看向窗外。

她知道对方一定不会拒绝。

“好。”

——

邀请自己分手一年的前女友去自己家，不是脑子有病就是想旧情复燃。

不过她们算是第三种。

单纯打个炮。

“你亲我一下。”

“嗯…”叶舒华搂着赵美延的脖子，扭着下身去蹭着她手指，哪怕已经湿润无比急需对方的爱抚，却依旧固执的不肯答应赵美延的要求。

一时间的僵持，最终还是赵美延败下了阵，她轻叹了口气，没有在固执的坚持。缓缓的将手指插进对方的花园中，满足她的需求，直到她高潮。

赵美延看着躺在自己怀中回复体力的人，心中五味陈杂。

看似最近的距离，却是最远的。

叶舒华缓过来，推开了抱着她的人，全身赤裸的下了床走向浴室。

赵美延想了想，也跟着去了。

“你进来干什么？”

“一起洗。”

于是叶舒华被迫坐在了她的膝盖上，任由赵美延抚摸她的身子。

那双手游走在她的小腹，随后抚上她的胸，揉捏着硬挺的红果，让她忍不住呻吟，蹭着对方的膝盖。

“嗯…别玩了，进来…”

赵美延亲吻她的后颈，一只手顺着她的身子到了腿间，大拇指抚摸着她的阴蒂，食指爱抚着湿淋淋的小穴却不进去，让人的欲望卡在不上不下的位置。

“欧尼…”叶舒华已经带上了哭音，赵美延笑了下，终于将手指伸进她紧致的小穴。

暧昧的喘息声回荡在浴室中，叶舒华逐渐陷入佳境，原本小小的呻吟不自觉变大，就在她感觉自己要登上顶峰时，赵美延的手停了下来，叶舒华迷茫的转过头，眼中还挂着泪珠，然后就听到她说。

“你自己来。”

她开口，说着让人害羞不已的话。

“开…啊！”

叶舒华反驳她，那手指却使坏的用力一顶，打断了她讲话，权衡之下，她妥协了。

到底还是没有那么大胆，叶舒华偏过头，一手按着赵美延的腿，一手把住浴缸的边缘，小幅度的动起来，赵美延则时不时配合着她深顶进去，引得一叫。

“你个混蛋…”叶舒华终是没了力气，倒在赵美延的怀中，有意无意的磨蹭着她的胸，赵美延忍不住喘息，手指却开始有了动作。

“我们之间，除了欲望，再也没有其他关系了吗？”赵美延快速的动着手指，冷不丁说了一句话。

“太快了…慢…慢点啊！”

赵美延的速度实在令她受不住，更何况本就要高潮的身体，只是一会，便攀上了顶峰，生理眼泪也随着身下出的水流了下来，大口的喘息着。

那个问题到底没有被回复。不知是叶舒华不想回答，还是没有听到。

赵美延抿着唇，坐在床边借着月光抚摸着叶舒华的脸，看着她熟睡的样子，低下头亲到了她的嘴角，心中一阵迷茫。

她轻轻推开卧室的门，走向客厅的那架钢琴，从自己包里翻出了一张乐谱放在琴盖上。

——

一觉醒来时，枕边的人已经不见。

虽是意料之中，叶舒华还是有些失落。

她揉了揉自己酸疼的腰，随意拿了件衣服，勉强起身走向客厅。

那挂在钢琴上的乐谱被她注意到。

然后便看见那刺人标题。

莫名窒息的心痛，刺激的叶舒华流下了眼泪。

《直到最后，我一无所有。》


End file.
